Alvon Drabble Collection
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Fluff, angst, romance, bromance, drama, hurt/comfort, tragedy... Etc. To relieve my writer's block, I've decided to write random drabbles of my favorite couple. Alvon. I'm rating it T for now since I haven't yet written anything that requires an M rating. No flames. 80s-90s version. NOT the 2015 version. Drabbles and potential oneshots ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**So since I constantly get writer's block on my current stories, I decided to write whatever random plot bunnies hit my imagination. Some of these are inspired by prompts I find on pinterest, just so you know. I'll be uploading each drabble, regardless of length, as it's own chapter. This is to get ideas out and to inspire myself. This is also for any followers of mine that want**_ _ **something**_ _ **from me since my updates are so sporadic. This fandom is so difficult to write for considering some fans are nit picky. But these will focus mainly on Alvon. The other characters will be involved if I want them to be or if necessary. Enjoy please. No flames, I don't want to deal with it and they're irrelevant. Don't like, don't read. I'm rating this whole collection T+ because of the pairing. I'll make a warning for any future submissions as needed. Some may be one shots, some very short. So there's no word count limit. None of these are related unless otherwise mentioned. So unless I say so, they're just stand alone stories. Again, enjoy :)**_

* * *

Simon muffled his groan in his pillow for what felt like the umpteenth time tonight. He reluctantly glanced at the clock on his nightstand and sighed heavily at the neon numbers shining back at him. Turning onto his back, Simon glared at Alvin jumping up and down on his bed, game controller in his hands. The TV was muted, but the brightness of the screen and Alvin's not-so-hushed ramblings made up for the small gesture. Squinting at the light, Simon grudgingly sat up, grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"Alvin..." Simon called. His only response was more gibberish spewing from Alvin's mouth, directed at the game he was playing. Silently accepting that he'd have to use force to get Alvin to be quiet, Simon slid off his bed and approached Alvin's.

Despite Alvin's consistent jumping on the bed, Simon had no trouble getting onto it and approaching his hyperactive older brother. The challenge was getting a grip on Alvin. No matter what the bespectacled chipmunk did, Alvin managed to either evade his attempts or slide right out of his hands, all without even looking away from the TV.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists, Simon huffed before yanking on the cord of Alvin's controller and snatching the item from his brother's hands. Instantly Alvin's movements ceased and he looked down at his empty hands before his wide-eyed gaze turned to Simon.

Simon held the cord to the controller out of Alvin's reach, placing his free hand on his hip. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Simon! It's not like we have school in the morning," Alvin commented lightly, stepping closer to take his controller back.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Simon angled his body so that the hand holding the controller cord was behind him. "So, what? Because we don't have school, I don't need to sleep?"

Alvin studied Simon, noting the droopy eyes and sagging posture before shrugging. "Well, it's not like the TV is loud. I did mute it." He reached for the controller once more, his chest and stomach brushing Simon's as he did so. "And it's not as if I'm _trying_ to keep you up. I'm just not tired, and there's nothing else to do at this hour." Alvin argued his case animatedly while persistently trying to get his controller back.

Simon pursed his lips as he tried batting away Alvin's relentless hands, rolling his eyes as he went on and on. Seriously, Alvin could go to sleep fully charged. It was two in the morning and there wasn't a trace of fatigue plaguing Alvin. "Alvin...would you _stop_?!" Still, the older boy continued on, and once he finally grabbed the hand holding his controller hostage, Simon reacted in the only way he could given his hands were preoccupied.

Alvin's ranting was effectively called to a halt when Simon's mouth met his. As close as they were, Simon could clearly hear and feel Alvin's breath catch. Everything was finally quiet, and still. It was a miracle for Simon.

After a few seconds of feeling nothing from Alvin, Simon deemed it safe to pull back, opening his eyes as he did so. Their eyes immediately locked. Alvin's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated.

Simon smiled, thoroughly enjoying this shocked, but the oh-so-wonderfully quiet side of Alvin. "This is perfect. Think you can keep it to this level from now on?"

Alvin's hands shot to his mouth once Simon broke the silence casually. As if he hadn't just kissed his brother. Simon observed the pulse in Alvin's neck was beating rapidly and that had him straighten his back and smile. Taking Alvin's silence for his answer, Simon handed the controller back to him.

Alvin's eyes darted back and forth from the item dangling carelessly between them and Simon's twinkling gray eyes. Still caught off guard, Alvin accepted the controller. Simon nodded, eyes bright and patted Alvin's shoulder before going back to his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hurray for drabble number two! In no way related to the previous one. I won't give these a title or summary, but if necessary, I will add a rating and warning. As of now, there's no need for that. You all know these are Alvon so I'm not gonna bother with any heads up. I don't want any flames. I'm writing for me and if you all happen to like these, then that's a bonus.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Simon jumped when Alvin barged into the room, following his entry with slamming the door so hard the room shook from the reverberation. "A little unnecessary, don't you think?" Simon inquired as he returned his gaze back to his textbook.

Alvin gave Simon a dirty look as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket onto his bed. It was quiet for a moment as Alvin got on his bed. He spent a few seconds angrily adjusting his pillow before settling against it, arms folded over his chest. "I give up," he announced.

"On what?" Simon prodded, scribbling down notes in his notebook as he read.

"On relationships. I quit."

Simon glanced at his older brother for a second before looking back down at his work. He tapped his pencil against his paper for a beat before letting out a breath. "You and Brittany break up again?"

Alvin looked over at Simon with narrowed eyes. "Yes, but it's not just her. It's all the relationships I've been in since I started dating."

Simon chuckled a bit at that. "Alvin, you've only dated a few girls. It'll take a while to find someone who complements your personality."

"If not Brittany, then _who_?"

Simon leaned further against his pillows and pondered the simple, yet complicated, question. "Well, for one, you're spontaneous, so maybe someone who thinks things through."

Alvin considered that quietly, still watching Simon.

"Or, since you tend to be emotional, you'd need someone more rational." Simon was back to skimming his book as he tossed out examples of a complementary personality for Alvin's.

Alvin soaked in this information as Simon drawled on. His heart picked up the pace as he felt his palms become clammy and his cheeks became flushed. "Simon?" he squeaked out.

Simon looked over at him, expression curious at the tone of voice.

"You do realize that..." Alvin paused to lick his lips, gaze darting away from Simon's. "You're using your own personality as an example of one that meshes well with mine..."

Simon's eyebrows furrowed as he went over what he'd been saying. After a moment, his own eyes widened and he looked back down at the book in his lap.

The silence that ensued was awkward and tense.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third one. Just because I feel like putting this one up too. Can't promise consistent updates, just like with my other current works. Anyway, enjoy.**_

* * *

Christmas music filled the Seville residence alongside laughter and chatter. The Chipettes and Miss Miller were also present to spend the day with their friends.

It was just after opening presents and stockings that Alvin found himself hiding from his female counterpart. She wasn't very happy about his Christmas gift to her [a jersey much like the one he wore as a child and an autographed photo of himself]. He found refuge with Simon, who was looking for something in the small closet by the front door.

"Simon, you gotta help me!" Alvin hissed at his brother, glancing behind himself periodically.

"What'd you do this time, Alvin?" Simon reprimanded lightly as he straightened up with a half-empty black garbage bag. He shut the door once he had what he needed.

Looking back at his brother, Alvin answered, "Brittany's trying to kill me." Simon smirked a bit, knowing well why she was upset with him.

"I suggested you give her something else this year," he commented with a one-shouldered shrug.

"Yeah, well...turns out her gift wasn't much better," Alvin frowned as he recalled her gift [a doll of herself and a card with her autograph signed in it]. He rolled his eyes and in doing so, caught something hanging down from the ceiling above their heads.

Simon caught the slight paling of Alvin's complexion and looked up as well. He blinked at it before glancing back at his brother with a slight frown marring his features.

Alvin cleared his throat, "I-I'm pretty sure that rule d-doesn't apply to siblings." Alvin kept his gaze on the bag Simon was holding, cursing inwardly at the heat he could feel in his cheeks.

Simon smiled a bit at his older brother's reaction. "What's one more broken rule to add to your collection?" Alvin looked up, eyebrows furrowed just as Simon stepped closer.

The contact had been meant for his cheek, Alvin knew immediately. It would have landed on it's intended target had he not turned his head at the same time. Simon's lips had landed on the corner of his mouth, and both boys backed away as soon as it happened. "Sorry!" Alvin apologized immediately. "That was an accident! I didn't know you were gonna-"

Alvin blinked a few times in shock as he was kissed properly this time, silencing his flustered and astonished ramblings. Simon's lips were deliberate and soft, and moist and... It was over, just as Alvin processed what was happening. He took a staggered breath, his eyes searching Simon's.

Simon smiled, a red hue dusting his cheeks as he turned his attention to the bag he was carrying. "I'm sure Dave's wondering where these are." He lifted the bag to indicate what he was referring to. Simon moved passed Alvin.

"Simon...?" Alvin breathed out, turning to keep his brother in his line of sight. Simon paused and looked back at Alvin.

Simon didn't have an answer for Alvin's unspoken question. He simply smiled and shrugged lightly. "Merry Christmas, Alvin."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Drabble four is inspired by a prompt I stumbled across on Pinterest. I immediately pictured this scenario and I absolutely HAD to write it down! So here you guys go!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

 _"Wake up!"_

Alvin jolted into an upright position, the two unfamiliar voices startling him awake. The first thing he noticed was darkness surrounding him, and that he was essentially floating in it. The second thing he processed was a warm feeling in the blackness, which was an unnerving contrast to his surroundings.

Getting to his feet, Alvin looked around for the voices that had called for him. He turned in a complete circle and when he looked ahead once more, there were two other chipmunks in front of him. They looked to be eight or nine. The boy stood to Alvin's left, and the girl was to Alvin's right.

The boy looked almost exactly like him, except he had freckles on his cheeks. He even had on a red shirt with a yellow 'A' on the center, and he wore a cap on his head. Alvin blanched, his throat locking up so he couldn't speak. Taking in every detail of the young boy, Alvin refused to think on just who this child belonged to and turned to the young girl.

The first thing that his eyes focused on were the mirror sapphire ones staring back at him. The young boy's eyes weren't as blue as his had been. But this girl's eyes were completely Alvin's, all the way down to the shape and eyelashes, though hers were dramatically longer than his own. She had medium brown hair that was both curly and wavy that rested just past her shoulders. It almost looked like Alvin's mother's hair color. She wore a red-violet dress with white leggings and matching shoes.

"Who...who are you guys?" Alvin choked out finally. He kept glancing at both children, taking in as many details as he could. They both looked alike, yet completely different.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the young girl chided, wagging her finger and grinning at him with his own smirk on her pretty features. "We can't tell you that, Daddy."

Alvin's vision clouded over momentarily and he swayed where he stood, hearing himself being addressed as such leaving him breathless.

"She's right," the young boy agreed. Alvin looked over at his mini-me, struggling to understand what was going on. "We're just here because, you have to choose."

"Choose? Choose what?" Alvin wondered, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the children. As soon as he asked, two separate doors appeared some feet behind each child. Alvin blinked. "What's going on?"

"Papa," the young boy called softly. Alvin looked at him. "You have to choose which door."

The girl shifted her feet and Alvin looked over at her. "Which door will you go through? If you go through the one behind me..."

"Or the one behind me..."

Alvin looked at both children, and then at the doors behind them.

"Then whichever door you choose, you'll be picking which future you want. Which child you want to have."

Alvin blinked rapidly, his heart speeding up. "What? But, I don't understand! Who are you guys?"

"We're not here to give you that information, Daddy. We're just here so you can choose."

Choose...Alvin looked back at the doors. He was supposed to choose without anymore information? He glanced back at the children, only to find them gone. Alvin let out a breath and took a step towards the-

 ** _...AATC..._**

"-right, Brittany."

"Don't give me that sarcasm, Simon! It was an accident!"

Alvin winced as he came to, his head aching. "Do you _have_ to shout?" It was quiet and Alvin struggled to open his eyes. "Man, what hit me? A truck?" He brought a hand to his head and forced his eyes open.

"Actually, Brittany-" Simon proceeded to explain what had happened as Alvin's eyes came into focus.

Hovering over him were both Brittany-to his left- and Simon-to his right-but instead of his brother and female counterpart, Alvin saw the young boy in Brittany's spot, and the young girl in Simon's. _What?!_ Alvin gasped as he sat upright, making his head spin.

Brittany and Simon questioned him and fussed over him but their words and actions fell on deaf ears and a numb body, Alvin in a state of shock. He knew what he dreamed-it did _not_ feel like a dream despite everything-had been real. And now he knew...

He had made his decision just before he woke up. He had chosen the future with...

Alvin's eyes locked onto gray ones and, for the first time, they took his breath away...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Drabbles five and six for you guys. I loathe uploading less than a hundred words. So if my drabbles end up being less than that, then I may end up publishing two or three at time. Again, these are in no way related to any of the others posted or each other. So please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

"Alvin, I think we should talk about what you told me the other day," Simon suggested as they both headed downstairs, Simon mainly following Alvin.

"Have you tried Theodore's cobbler yet?" Alvin asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Alvin, I really need to get this off my chest, if you'll let me," Simon pressed, leaning against the table.

Alvin rummaged through the refrigerator for a moment. "Ooh! He also made shrimp Alfredo and...I hate Brussels sprouts." Alvin's grimace clear in his tone. He took out the cobbler and shrimp Alfredo.

"Alvin, come on. Please?" Simon tossed his arms out briefly before folding them over his chest.

"This sure looks good, Si. Sure you don't want some?"

Simon frowned. "Alvin, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

"And _I'm_ trying to subtly avoid it!"

 ** _...AATC..._**

Alvin grumbled furiously as he and Simon walked home from school. Theodore was with Eleanor, no surprise there.

"Alvin, calm down," Simon cautioned lightly.

"He's lucky it's the weekend tomorrow. But come Monday, if he says even _one_ wrong word..." Alvin huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sure he won't. You shook him up pretty bad earlier."

"Yeah, well just in case: are you _sure_ I can't punch him in the face?" Alvin looked over at Simon.

"Yes."

Alvin frowned, looking ahead. "Well...what if I broke his nose a little?"

Simon bit his lip to stifle his smile and urge to laugh, shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Addressing the anonymous review for the previous chapter: NO, Alvin is NOT younger than Simon. I dislike being asked questions about my stories through guest reviews because I can't click "reply" in my email and answer those questions. I'm going to give any of my followers who still think Alvin is younger than Simon a YouTube title to look up proof that Alvin is indeed the oldest of the Chipmunks. This is for the classic version of them, the one I base their designs off of in my stories. Here's the title (type it as shown): Solitude(Proof that Alvin is the Oldest)**_

 _ **Please watch it and take it for what it is: confirmation. Now that that is done, please read and enjoy drabble seven.**_

* * *

School, how Simon loved it. He was at his locker, switching out his books and notebooks for his next class when he felt a few people approach him. Glancing up, Simon sighed as he shut his locker. His daily tormentors, one of the few reasons he disliked school.

"What do you want now, Jimmy?" Simon deadpanned, glancing at his watch impatiently.

"Ouch, I'm hurt, Simon. I always look forward to running into you during the day." Jimmy feigned hurt, his cronies behind him snickering on cue.

"I'm gonna be late for class. If you'll let me pass." Simon tried to squeeze past the four students surrounding him. Jimmy, not having it, shoved Simon back against his locker and knocking his school supplies from his hands.

Simon grimaced briefly before glaring defiantly at his bullies.

"Hey!" Alvin's voice reached them shortly before he was forcing himself in front of Simon, blocking him as well as he could considering he was slightly shorter. "You touch him again, you're gonna regret it."

Simon glanced at Alvin, eyes wide and jaw slightly ajar. Alvin stood with his back straight and hands in fists at his sides. His blue eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched as he silently dared Jimmy and his lackeys to try something, anything.

Silence for several seconds before Jimmy scoffed and backed off, his followers giving dirty looks to the brothers as they trailed behind him.

It took a few more seconds for the rigidity to drain from Alvin's body. He turned to Simon, eyes immediately looking him over for injuries. "You okay, Si?"

Having recovered from his bout of shock, Simon smiled. "I'm alright. Thanks for that. You always did have a crazy impact on people. It's fascinating to watch."

Alvin's eyes brightened as he grinned, taking Simon's breath away in the process. "Yeah, well, I got your back, Si. Always."

Simon blinked a few times before hastily grabbing his forgotten books and notebooks from the floor. Straightening up, he kept his gaze downcast as he fidgetted with his book. "I appreciate it. A lot," Simon assured.

Alvin smiled wider as he watched Simon's cheeks flush. "Come on, I'll walk with you to class." He guided Simon away from his locker by tugging gently on his elbow and they began walking. Simon glanced at Alvin and caught his grin before he mirrored it back.


End file.
